With the development of intelligent terminals, software development for the intelligent terminals is also increased accordingly. During software development, it needs to collect statistics on and replay a running condition of software (for example, a game) on the intelligent terminals, thereby facilitating programmers to improve and maintain the software.
Currently, video recording in an intelligent terminal generally uses the following method: acquiring a screenshot of an interface of the terminal at a preset time point, such as every 5 minutes, and simultaneously acquiring a performance indicator parameter of the terminal at the preset time point; and when a user needs to play a recorded product, playing screenshots of the interface and performance indicator parameters corresponding thereto according to a time sequence.
However, as the screenshots of the interface acquired at the preset time points are static pictures, when displaying the screenshots of the interface and the corresponding performance indicator parameters, a running status of a program cannot be continuously reflected, and only a running status for static pictures can be obtained. As a result, details of each picture of the intelligent terminal during running of the software cannot be obtained, which means that a running condition of the software on the intelligent terminal cannot be continuously and accurately reflected, leading to careless omission of a running exception point during recording and replaying of a video of the terminal.